New beginnings, confessions and what's love?
by alexalexutza97
Summary: Gaara finds out the truth about his mother and is confused about the new feeling called 'love' he feels towards a foreign girl.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gaara, Masashi Kishimoto does. And I do not profit in any way from making this story public.

Right after the emotional confrontation with his father, Gaara continued to fight and protect not only his village, but also the whole army. He did not feel pain after seeing him, because he received the truth about his mother. The Fourth Kazekage that was married to the teenager's mother was brought back to life temporarily by Kabuto's reanimation justsu. All this time, all this years he has been lied to by his own parent, who tried to kill his own son, because he thought he was weak, unworthy of living a life or of even ever having friends because of the existence of Shukaku within him, because he though he... was... a... monster. But the red haired child has always been protected by his mother, her presence being proved by the rapidity of sand rushing to cover his body whenever he was attacked. Gaara has always thought that that was only the tailed beast, but after the meeting with his dad he ultimatedly found out that his mother's spirit was the one that protected him with love and care. He has always thought that she hated him, but... Out of everyone, she was the one that loved him the most. This event made him even stronger than he has ever been, only this time it wasn't hate which gave him the strength, like Shukaku used to do, but something different... It was... Love. Due to his position, The Ultimate Commandor of Allied Shinobi Force, he had to make sure no one would get second thoughts about his will to continue the fight, so his strong, male voice resounded over the battlefield:  
' I am young and unexperienced. I need your force to fight against such strong enemies. This time we need to unite and protect all these nations as one, together, not against eachother. I used to hate everying I saw, not knowing the meaning of the word 'love', but now I have discovered it and along my comrades I seek true peace and I am willing to give my all to achieve it.' He shouthed in the end.  
The secondary commandors didn't want to say it out loud, because of the different periods they grew up in, being always out in the battlefield, but the young Fifth Kazekage was right. They all marched to the front lines and gave their all to protect their villages. War is a dangerous place to be in, but after all the fights it was finally over.  
Rough confrontations have been taken out with strong Akatsuki members but after all the years that have passed and many of their great shinobi died in the battles, this time something was different... None of them felt the need to fight eachother anymore. The alliance that started at the begging of the war was about to announce a great chance in the ninja world : All the nations were finally united under the name of "The Great Allied Nation". Jiraya's, Nagato's, Yahiko's and now Naruto's and Gaara's dreams were now true: peace has been brought over all the lands that used to hate eachother.  
When everyone returned, the villagers welcomed back their shinobi with cheers and smiles that covered everybody's face.  
Everyone needed to rest and enjoy their victory, so what would be better than a big ass festivity in a compilation of mansions that were also hot spring resorts? The big constructions were build around a huge field where the event was going to be held. All the arrangements have been made by the people that didn't take part in the war as a welcoming gift to their heroes.  
As they arrived, Gaara took his place silently at a table, surrounded by all of his friends and comrades. He was looking at how everyone was having a good time and quietly observing everying, just as he always did.  
'Hey Gaara.' Naruto disrupted his daydream.  
'Hm?' He answered with a questioning look on his face, took by surprise.  
'So we finally did it. We made Pervy Sage's and everyone's dream a reality.' He exclaimed with his usual innocent, yet confident smile.  
'Looks like it.' Gaara smirked.  
'Cheers man.' They both raised their cups.  
'N-Naruto-kun. Do... D-do you...?' Hinata made her appearance and tried to speak, but she stuttered her words as usual. Thinking she messed it all up ,she looked down and started playing with her fingers. Naruto's eyes turned into marbles as she saw her beautiful body covered in a lavender dress that went just right above her knees. He suddenly realized he also had his mouth opened too. 'Hinata... You... Look... I mean... You know...' He tried to speak while rubbing the back of his head. He had to make a move. It was the perfect opportunity. He got up from his seat and took her hands in his and said with a slight blush on his face: 'I've been wanting to talk to you ever since you jumped between me and Pain to protect me, but I never really got the chance. Come on, let's go." He put an arm over her shoulders and started walking towards a more quiet place, disappearing in the darkness with the now red as blood Hyuga girl. Gaara was the only one left at the table, as all of his friends found a partner to disappear in the crowd with. He didn't really mind though, he was ok with observing everyone as they all minded their own activities. Suddenly, he caught sight of a former stone village shinobi. She had her blonde hair half pinned up in a bun and two blue strands of her bangs were hanging on her face down to her chin. Her small, yet good-looking body was covered in a strapless turqoise dress that went down to her knees in the front and had a transparent layer of fabric in the back that went all the way down to her ankles, pinned to her waist by her headband. Her whole outfit was completed by a 4 inches heeled yellow gladiator sandals. Gaara gasped in amazement without even noticing it. She suddenly caught sight of him and winked at him, slightly blushing at the same time. He realised he was staring and looked away.  
'What is this?' He thought to himself.  
'The Great Gaara of the Sand is in love. Hn.' Sasuke grinned at him, answering his unspoken question. 'You are getting soft.' He hissed.  
'Sasuke, aren't you coming back? You were about to say something and suddenly disappeared.' Sakura said provocatively as she made her appearance next to him in a flowy red dress that had her clan crest on her back. She pulled his shirt's collar to her face when Gaara interrupted them.  
'Who's getting soft now?' Gaara raised an eyebrow, keeping a straight face.  
'Shut up you loser.' He replied as he and his lover disappeared in a smoke puff.  
"So... Am I... In love?" He analised the last two words.  
'Gaara.' His mother was trying to start a conversation in his head. When she died, she put the last drops of chakra in his body in order to protect him by activacting sand shields around him and talk to him when she thought he needed her, but she never really got the courage to do so until now.  
'Huh?' He appeared in her vision.  
'Gaara, I assume you found out the truth about what happened. I could never bring myself to tell you about it personally, I'm sorry, forgive me.' Tears started falling down her face when she finished the sentence. 'M... Mother?' Gaara tried to speak, but before she could reply he rushed to her and pulled her small body into a tight embrace.  
'Don't. You always protected me. It's... Fine.' He released her, keeping his usual straight expression.  
'You have grown to be such a diplomatic young man. I am proud of you... My little child.' She said with a soft voice as she put her hand on his right cheek.  
'M...Mother.' His expression softened. 'But why now?' He said confused.  
'Well...' She took a cocky attitude. ' You seem to finally understand what "love" means. You activated the seal on your forehead. It's not just a scar. I put it there because I knew that one day you will develop feelings for someone too, that you will finally understand that you are just like the others when it comes to this.' She stepped closer to him and put her hand on his chest, where his heart was beating. ' That you can love too, you have never been an emotionless creature, despite what your merciless father made you believe.' She looked down.  
Her son gasped in amazement.  
'M-mother... I... Love you.' He suddenly wrapped her in his arms again. 'You don't even know how much I wanted to meet you all these years...' 'Gaara. My son.' She closed her eyes and returned his hug. After a while she took a step back.  
'I love you too. I always have, always will. Now... Find out the girl's name, I'm sure she has a thing for you too.' She smiled.  
'Huh?' Gaara was confused again.  
'Don't try to hide it. There's no way to do that.' She faded in the light and completely disappeared.  
Back in the real life Gaara got up from his seat and made his way to the nearby lake. There was a bridge that went across the whole lake, with a turret in the middle. He thought he needed to get away and sort things out. As he aproached and rested his elbows on the wooden edge of the turret window, he interwined his fingers and started swirtling his tumbs one around eachother. Many thoughts ran through his mind. It was the first time he ever felt that way about a girl and... Not knowing how to react sure was an impediment in his head. 'So what if I get close to her? What happens then?' He narrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. A slight giggle not far away made him snap out of his concentration.  
'Hi there little guy.' The blonde that caught Gaara'a attention earlier was slowly approaching a wolf. 'Are you lost?' She started petting him on the white furr on his head. 'Who's adorable and small?' She was goofying around the cute creature. Gaara was looking at her in awe and couldn't control the feeling that took over his heart. He grinnedto himself as his lips curled up in a slight smile and thought 'She's such a kid.'  
Suddenly, she tripped over a pebble and fell on her left side, clenching her finger around her right ankle and almost screaming in pain.  
'Auch!' She whined. Gaara's body automatically reacted without him even knowing it and in a second he was near her, kneeling at her feet.  
'Are you... Hurt?' He said confused.

To be continued...

If I get even one review on this I promise I would post the second chapter too. It's already written. :3


End file.
